The present invention relates to a longitudinal or engine support device for supporting an engine, particularly a front engine, which device is arranged in a front end vehicle structure of a motor vehicle.
In known vehicle body concepts in the field of motor vehicle construction, longitudinal supports or engine supports in a sheet metal shell or profile construction are known, which are made of steel and/or aluminum. The known longitudinal or engine supports have an essentially constant, for example, rectangular cross-sectional profile along their course from a rearward to a forward end. Local stampings and through-holes for the connection with auxiliary and reinforcing parts and/or for the connection with a longitudinal support of a bumper arrangement may be provided in the profile.
FIG. 1 illustrates a front face section (vehicle front end structure) of a vehicle body superstructure of a motor vehicle, in which a conventional left and right engine support 10, 10′ are arranged between a left and a right frontal wheel cover mass 11. These engine supports 10, 10′ are essentially oriented parallel to one another as well as mirror-symmetrically with respect to a plane of symmetry 14 of the body of the motor vehicle and in a longitudinal direction (x-direction) 12 of the vehicle. As also outlined in FIG. 2, each engine support 10 is composed of a first half-shell 20 arranged on the outside and a second half-shell 40 arranged on the inside. The first half-shell 20 has a first side cheek section 28, 28′ with an upper edge 30, 30′ and a lower edge 32, 32′ and extends from a first end section 22, 22′ arranged in the rear to a forward second end section 26, 26′. The second half-shell 40 has a second side cheek section 48, 48′ with an upper edge 50 and a lower edge 52 and extends from a third end section 42 arranged in the rear to a forward fourth end section 46.
The engine supports 10, 10′ illustrated in FIG. 1 have an essentially constant rectangular cross-sectional profile along their entire course. Correspondingly, the upper and lower edge 30 and 32 of the first side cheek section 28 of the first half-shell 20, 20′ as well as the upper and lower edge 50 and 52 of the second side cheek section 48 of the second half-shell 40, 40′ extend essentially in a straight line and are oriented in the longitudinal direction 12 of the vehicle. Between the second side cheek sections 48 and 48′ of the second half shells 40 and 40′ of the left and right engine support 10 and 10′, arranged on the inside, a vacant space is formed, that has a total width 99 measured in a transverse direction (y-direction) 16 of the vehicle. In this free space, between the forward end sections 26 and 46, respectively, of the engine supports 10, 10′, among others, a radiator package (not shown) is installed, whose width is severely restricted by the total width 99 predefined by the engine support path.
The engine support path is predefined by the left and right wheel cover mass 11, more precisely, the distance between interior surfaces (not designated) of the left and right wheel cover mass 11, whereby a restricted installation space, particularly of a total width 99, is available between the engine supports 10 and 10′.
Furthermore, in the event of crash loads at a barrier 91 with a relatively small overlap 98 with a longitudinal support 94 of a bumper arrangement 90 of a motor vehicle (see FIG. 2), no or only relatively little energy can be dissipated by a deformation of the engine support 10.
An orientation of the engine support 10 that is not parallel to the main direction, i.e. the longitudinal direction, results is problematic crash behavior at low speeds, because a force applied to the engine support profile cannot be sufficiently supported, with the result that the engine support 10 and 10′ will buckle or dent. The same will apply if, although the engine supports 10 and 10′ would be oriented between the wheel cover masses 11 in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, their path (distance) in the area in front of the wheel cover masses 11 would have a spread shape.
It is an object of the invention to provide a longitudinal or engine support device for supporting an engine in a motor vehicle, in which case the total width of the installation space between a left and a right engine support, particularly between the forward end section of the engine supports, is enlarged without impairing the effectiveness in the event of crash loads at low and high speeds.
This and other objects are achieved by a longitudinal or engine support device for supporting an engine, as well as a front end vehicle structure of a motor vehicle, in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a longitudinal support or engine support device is provided for supporting an engine arranged in the forward area of a motor vehicle. The engine support device comprises a first half-shell (particularly an exterior shell) having a first end section, a second end section opposite the first end section, and a first side cheek section, and a second half-shell (particularly an interior shell) having a third end section, a fourth end section opposite the third end section, a middle section arranged between the third and the fourth end section and a second side cheek section. The first side cheek section continuously has straight edges from its first end section to its second end section. Particularly in a condition installed in a motor vehicle, the first half-shell is provided as an exterior shell and the second half-shell is provided as an interior shell.
It is an aspect of the invention that the second side cheek section, from its third end section to its middle section continuously has essentially straight edges, and between the middle section and the fourth end section, has a first offset in the direction of the first side cheek section.
Accordingly, in a longitudinal section containing the first offset, the second side cheek section approaches the first side cheek section by a difference in distance, which corresponds to the first offset. Furthermore and accordingly, the second side cheek section rests essentially against the first side cheek section at least in the fourth and the second end sections, respectively.
In the fourth and second end sections respectively, the second side cheek section can, particularly essentially, rest flatly against the first side cheek section.
The second side cheek section can rest against the first side cheek section, particularly in an essentially flat manner, not only in the fourth and second end section respectively but in an entire longitudinal section which extends between the longitudinal section containing the first offset and the fourth (and second) longitudinal section.
In a condition, in which the engine support device is installed in a motor vehicle, the second end section of the first half-shell is provided as the forward section in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and the fourth end section of the second half-shell is provided as the forward section in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Correspondingly, in the installed condition in a motor vehicle, the first end section of the first half-shell is provided as the rearward section in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and the third end section of the second half-shell is provided as the rearward section in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In other words, it is provided according to the invention that, between the middle section and the fourth (forward) end section, the second side cheek section of the second half-shell (interior shell) has a first offset in the direction of the first side cheek section of the first half-shell (exterior shell), that, in the longitudinal section containing the first offset, the second side cheek section converges by a difference in distance corresponding to this first offset (measured in a transverse direction of the vehicle), and that the second side cheek section rests against the first side cheek section at least in the fourth and second end sections (i.e. in the forward end section).
The second side cheek section preferably rests against the first side cheek section (particularly in a flat manner) over the entire longitudinal section, in which it is offset by the first offset in the direction of the first side cheek section.
As a result of the fact that the second side cheek section of the engine support device arranged in the interior when it is installed in a vehicle, in proximity of its forward fourth end section, has a first offset in the direction of the first side cheek section, the space width between the second side cheek sections arranged on the inside is in each case increased by this first offset, on each of the two engine support devices i.e. on the left and on the right engine support device. On the whole, a widening of the space width in the area of the fourth (forward) end sections of the left and right engine support device by twice that of the first offset is thereby achieved.
The first half-shell (exterior shell) and the second half-shell (interior shell) may be designed for essentially extending in a longitudinal direction of a motor vehicle. The first half-shell may be designed for being on an exterior side of the device, and the second half-shell may be designed for being arranged on an interior side of the device. In a condition in which the engine support device is installed in a motor vehicle, it is provided that the second end section is arranged in front of the first end section, and the fourth end section is arranged in front of the third end section.
As a result of the fact that, in the right engine support device, the first and the second half-shell respectively each extend essentially in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, i.e. the edges or margins of the engine support device are retained which, in the state of the art according to FIGS. 1 and 2 are oriented essentially continuously in a straight line and along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, the initially mentioned problems during the crash behavior are avoided, which occur when the engine supports are not oriented parallel to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, or when the engine support path is shaped in a spread manner in the area of the wheel cover masses. Instead, with respect to the crash behavior, the same effectiveness is achieved which is advantageous for edges of the engine support device oriented in a straight line and along a longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
Between the middle section and the fourth end section of the second half-shell, in a first longitudinal section, which contains the first offset, the edges of the second side cheek section can approach the edges of the first side cheek section, which extend essentially in a straight line, by the first offset or by a difference in distance, which corresponds to the first offset. Furthermore, in a second longitudinal section of the second half-shell, which extends between the first longitudinal section and an end (installed in the front end in the motor vehicle) of the second side cheek section closing off the fourth end section, the edges of the second side cheek section touch the edges of the first side cheek section which extend essentially in a straight line. As a result of these further developments, the enlargement of the space width in the area of the fourth end section (arranged in the front in the vehicle) of the left and right engine support device is achieved by twice that of the first offset.
The engine support device can further comprise a mounted shell arrangement. The mounted shell arrangement may have a shell cheek section having a first and a second edge as well as a first and a second shell plate section. In this case, the first shell plate section may extend from the first edge and the second shell plate section may extend from the second edge in each case essentially perpendicular to the shell cheek section. The shell cheek section can further form a second offset, which is oriented in a direction perpendicular to the shell cheek section. In a further development, in a condition in which the mounted shell arrangement is installed in a motor vehicle, the shell cheek section may be arranged essentially perpendicularly and the first edge can be arranged above the second edge, and the second offset can be oriented in a transverse direction of the vehicle in the direction of the exterior side of the motor vehicle. Advantageously, the second offset of the shell cheek section of the mounted shell arrangement may essentially have the same size as the first offset of the second side cheek section of the second half-shell.
In an embodiment of the engine support device, the first half-shell may have a horizontal section, which, in a condition in which the device is installed in a motor vehicle, is on top, and which arranged on a top side and essentially horizontally, has a first top side edge flange extending from an interior edge of the upper horizontal section essentially vertically upwards. The second half-shell may have a second top side edge flange, which, in the installed condition of the device, is arranged on a top side and extends essentially vertically upwards. The second top side edge flange can rest against the first top side edge flange, and, in particular, can be connected with the latter.
Furthermore, in the above-mentioned embodiment, the first half-shell may have a first bottom side edge flange which, in a condition in which the device is installed in a motor vehicle, is arranged on a bottom side and extends essentially vertically downward. The second half shell may have a horizontal section, which is at the bottom in the installed condition of the device and which is arranged on a bottom side and essentially horizontally, and a second bottom side edge flange extending from an outer edge of the lower horizontal section essentially vertically downward. The second bottom side edge flange may rest against the first bottom side edge flange, and in particular, may be connected with the latter.
In an alternative embodiment of the engine support device, the second half-shell may have a horizontal section, which is on top in a condition of the device installed in a motor vehicle, which horizontal section is arranged on a top side and essentially horizontally, and may have a second top side edge flange which extends from an exterior edge of the upper horizontal section essentially vertically upward. The first half-shell may have a first top side edge flange, which in the installed condition of the device, is arranged on a top side and extends essentially vertically upward, and the second top side edge flange can rest against the first top side edge flange and can particularly be connected with the latter.
In the above-mentioned alternative embodiment, the second half-shell may further have a second bottom side edge flange which, in a condition in which the device is installed in a motor vehicle, is arranged on a bottom side and extends essentially vertically downward. The first half-shell, in the installed condition of the device, may have a lower horizontal section, which is arranged on the bottom side and essentially horizontally, and a first bottom side edge flange extending from an interior edge of the bottom horizontal section vertically downward. The second bottom side edge flange may rest against the first bottom side edge flange, and, in particular, may be connected with the latter.
The mounted-shell arrangement may have a third top side edge flange which, in a condition in which the mounted-shell arrangement is installed in a motor vehicle, extends from an edge of the first shell plate section facing the shell cheek section, essentially vertically upward, and further a third bottom side edge flange, which, in the condition in which the mounted-shell arrangement is installed, extends from an edge of the second shell plate section facing away from the shell cheek section, essentially vertically downward. In this case, the third top side edge flange may rest against the first top side edge flange, and, in particular, may be connected with the latter. Furthermore, the third bottom side edge flange may rest against the first bottom side edge flange, and, in particular, may be connected with the latter.
The engine support device may further comprise an essentially plate-shaped reinforcing element, which is provided for reinforcing the connection with a longitudinal support of a bumper system and which, in a condition in which the device is installed in a motor vehicle, can be fastened to an exterior side of the second end section of the first half-shell. This reinforcing element is used for reinforcing the connection of the engine support device with a longitudinal support of a bumper system.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a vehicle front end structure or front part of a motor vehicle is provided, which is constructed, for example, for receiving an engine, particularly an internal-combustion engine, and includes a first engine support device according to the first aspect of the invention, and with a first mounted-shell arrangement which is assigned to the first engine support device and which is arranged in the vehicle on the left of a plane of symmetry of the vehicle and extends in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and further a second engine support device according to the first aspect of the invention, and with a second mounted-shell arrangement which is assigned to the second engine support device and which is arranged in the vehicle on the right of the plane of symmetry of the vehicle and extends in the longitudinal direction. As a result of the fact that two engine support devices according to a first aspect of the invention are provided in the front part, a widening of the space width by more than twice the first offset is achieved between the forward (fourth) end sections of the interior second half-shell.
The vehicle front end structure of the motor vehicle may further comprise a bumper arrangement, having a front bumper element, which extends in a transverse direction of the vehicle, a first longitudinal support, which extends from the front bumper element in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle toward the rear, and is arranged on the left of the plane of symmetry of the vehicle, and a second longitudinal support, which extends from the bumper element in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle toward the rear and is arranged on the right of the plane of symmetry of the vehicle. In this case, the first longitudinal support may be connected by way of the first mounted-shell arrangement assigned to it with the first engine support device, and the second longitudinal support may be connected by way of the second mounted-shell arrangement assigned to it with the second engine support device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.